The Briscoes
The Briscoe Brothers are a tag team consisting of brothers Jamin (Jay) and Mark Pugh (Mark Briscoe) who wrestle under the surname Briscoe. They have wrestled for the American promotions Ring of Honor (ROH) and Full Impact Pro (FIP) as well as the Japanese promotions Pro Wrestling NOAH and New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW). Career history The Briscoe Brothers are well known for their work in Ring of Honor, but before that, they wrestled for Combat Zone Wrestling. Having already made a name for themselves in CZW, the Briscoes joined ROH and appeared on its first show, The Era of Honor Begins. Due to state laws in Pennsylvania (which is where the majority of ROH's early shows took place), Mark, who was only 17 years old at the time, could not wrestle. He did however accompany his older brother Jay to the ring for his matches. Jay's first match was against Amazing Red, which he lost. Jay began to build a number of loses, and backstage criticism from Mark led to a feud between the two. This war of words from Mark even saw the Briscoes' parents try to calm things down between them. At Honor Invades Boston, age laws no longer applied since they were out of Philadelphia, and a match took place between the brothers, which Mark won. Having been embarrassed by losing to his younger brother, Jay vowed not to lose any more matches. He redeemed himself at the next show by beating Amazing Red in a rematch, and at Glory By Honor, Jay scored a pinfall victory over ROH Champion Xavier in a non-title match. Because of this victory, Jay got a title match, but could not beat the champion again. At ROH's One Year Anniversary Show, Jay and Mark wrestled each other one final time, and this time, Jay was the winner. After this match, the feud ended and they began teaming together. The Briscoes immediately challenged for the ROH Tag Team Championship against Amazing Red and A.J. Styles, but did not win. At Glory By Honor 2, they were part of a Gauntlet Match for the vacant title, but were eliminated by Special K. During this time, Jay and Mark also challenged Samoa Joe for the World Title, but neither beat him. After many attempts at the tag title, the Briscoes defeated Special K to become the new champions. Though they couldn't defeat Joe in singles competition, they did successfully defend the tag title against him three times, with Joe having a different partner each time. At Reborn: Stage One, the Briscoes defeated the debuting Havana Pitbulls in a non-title match. The next night, they lost the title to CM Punk and Colt Cabana. At the next show, Round Robin Challenge III, the tag team title was defended in the Round Robin Challenge, and in each of the three matches, the title changed hands. The Briscoes defeated Dan Maff and BJ Whitmer to become two-time champions, but later that night, they lost it back to Punk and Cabana. Both Mark and Jay competed in Survival of the Fittest '04. Jay lost his qualifying match against Homicide, and Mark beat Alex Shelley to advance to the six man match, but was eliminated. After this, the Briscoes began a feud with The Rottweilers. At Reborn: Completion, they teamed with former enemy Samoa Joe to face Homicide and the Havana Pitbulls. At Death Before Dishonor II Part 2, Jay lost another singles match to Homicide and Mark lost to Low Ki. Both matches were hard hitting, but the Rottweilers' cheating ways were too much for the Briscoes to handle. The Briscoes got retribution at Testing The Limit when they defeated Homicide and Low Ki in a tag team match. This match would be their last match in ROH for nearly two years as they took a break from ROH and wrestling in general. In late 2005, the Briscoe Brothers returned to wrestling in Jersey All Pro Wrestling and Pro Wrestling Unplugged, where they won the tag team title. In early 2006, it was announced that they would be returning to ROH. They came back with a new attitude and made an immediate impact in their return match by defeating Tony Mamaluke and Sal Rinauro and Jason Blade and Kid Makaze. The Briscoes set their sights on Generation Next, the stable which included the World Tag Team Champions Austin Aries and Roderick Strong. At Best in the World, Roderick Strong and stablemate Jack Evans defeated the Briscoes. This loss did not discourage them, and at The 100th Show, they beat Generation Next member Matt Sydal and his partner AJ Styles. The Briscoes then got a title shot against Aries and Strong. The night before this match, Jay and Mark beat Aries and Strong in singles matches. Despite the momentum gained from these victories, they were not able to beat the champions for the title. Because it was a very close match, the Briscoes received another title shot. They lost again, but still received a third shot with the stipulation that it would be their last shot. The Briscoes lost for the third time, and they could no longer challenge for the tag title as long as Aries and Strong held them (this is no longer in effect, because of their loss of the title). On October 14, 2006, The Briscoes won the FIP Tag Team Championship over the Heartbreak Express. On January 7, 2007, in their first Pro Wrestling NOAH match, The Briscoes defeated Yoshinobu Kanemaru & Takashi Sugiura to win the GHC Jr.Heavyweight Tag Team title. On January 21, 2007, The Briscoes lost the GHC Jr. Heavyweight Tag Team Title to Ricky Marvin & Kotaro Suzuki. On February 24, 2007, Jay and Mark Briscoe defeated the team of Christopher Daniels and Matt Sydal to become three-time ROH World Tag Team Champions. Their reign would be short-lived, as they lost the title in their first defence a week later, on March 3, against Shingo Takagi and Naruki Doi in Liverpool, England. The next night March 4 they fought each over to a double knockout in a one off match. Then on March 30, 2007 they received a rematch against Shingo and Doi. Despite Mark having to leave the match after a concussion sustained from a shooting star press to the outside, Jay finished the match alone and regained the title for the Briscoes. After the match Jay was challenged by Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin for a title shot on April 28th in Chicago. Two weekends later Mark returned in the middle of his brother Jay's and Erick Stevens match against Kevin Steen & El Generico, however Mark was beaten up by the duo and was pinned by Steen after a Package Piledriver. The next weekend at an FIP show in Florida Mark returned with his brother Jay to take on Necro Butcher & Mad Man Pondo in an insane brawl which saw Mark jump off the ring crew truck and onto Butcher and Pondo who were laid out onto two tables. The Briscoes went on to retain their belts in that matchup and Mark was back in action after only 3 weeks of time off. At The Battle of St. Paul on April 27, the Briscoes successfully defended the ROH World Tag Team Championships in an Ultimate Endurance Match against Pelle Primeau & Mitch Franklin, Mike Quackenbush & Jigsaw, and Hallowicked & Gran Akuma. The following night, at Good Times, Great Memories they retained the titles against The Murder City Machine Guns. At Reborn Again on May 11, the Briscoes once again retained against ROH World Champion Takeshi Morishima & BJ Whitmer. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*Spike J-Driller :*Springboard Doomsday Device :*Redneck Boogie *'Theme music' :*"Automatic" by Powerman 5000 (CZW) :*"Gimme Back My Bullets" by Lynyrd Skynyrd (CHIKARA, FIP, NOAH, PWG, ROH) :*"Green Iron Fist" by Full Devil Jacket (ROH) :*"The Cross" by Nas (ROH) :*"Sleeping All September" by Death Valley Driver (ROH) :*"Reach For The Sky" by Adam Massacre ([[Ring Of Honor|'ROH']]) Championships and accomplishments *'Combat Zone Wrestling' **CZW Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Extreme Rising' **Match of the Year (2012) vs The Blk Out vs Los Dramaticos **Extreme Rising Moment of the Year (2012) Debut in a Cage match against The BLK Out and Los Dramaticos *'Full Impact Pro' **FIP Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'NWA Wildside' **NWA Wildside Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling NOAH' **GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Unplugged' **PWU Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Real Championship Wrestling' **RCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Ring of Honor' **ROH World Tag Team Championship (11 times) **ROH World Six-Man Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Bully Ray *'Squared Circle Wrestling' **2CW Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'USA Pro Wrestling' **USA Pro Tag Team Championship (1 time) *[[New Japan Pro Wrestling|'New Japan Pro Wrestling']] **IWGP Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **Tag Team of the Year (2007) See also *The Briscoes's event history External links *The Briscoes profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:1 Pro Wrestling teams and stables Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling teams and stables Category:Combat Zone Wrestling teams and stables Category:Frontier Wrestling Alliance teams and stables Category:Full Impact Pro teams and stables Category:Impact Championship Wrestling teams and stables Category:International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom teams and stables Category:Maryland Championship Wrestling teams and stables Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling teams and stables Category:NWA Wildside teams and stables Category:Pro Wrestling Elite teams and stables Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla teams and stables Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH teams and stables Category:Pro Wrestling Unplugged teams and stables Category:Velocity Pro Wrestling teams and stables Category:Ring of Honor teams and stables Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling teams and stables Category:Independent promotions teams and stables Category:Florida Championship Wrestling teams and stables Category:ROH World Six-Man Tag Team Champions Category:ROH World Tag Team Champions Category:IWGP Tag Team Champions